HaloRWBY: A Pair of Wolves
by Faith S-016
Summary: Noble Six and Linda 058, the two "Lone wolves" of their respective teams, are transported to the RWBY universe, several days before the Battle of Beacon. Will the arrival of these SPARTANS change the outcome? Will Jaune finally stop being a complete moron around girls? I know, horrible summary is bad. Also it is a slight AU, I do not own RWBY or Halo. Updates may be sporadic.


**Authors Note:** **Hello Fanfiction, this is my first story that I've written for this site, so I apologize if it isn't very good at the beginning. I may have changed the date for the raid on Gamma station, and I had to edit canon a bit to get Halo Reach and Fall of Reach to fit together better. One of these is that Linda 058 doesn't die, she just gets wounded, and that the spartans weren't deployed from pillar of autumn, but another UNSC ship. Well, I hope you enjoy, and please give me ideas to make the story better, as that's what the comments are for.**

 **Three clicks north of the Aszod Shipbreaking Yards, Reach, 22:20, August 30, 2552**

Noble Six groaned as she got up from the dirt, after being nearly struck by a wraith blast. Her vision clears before a trio of Sangheili open fire with plasma rifles. Six rolls a grenade into their midst and rolled behind cover, a cloud of dust being thrown up by the explosive. She stands and fires her MA37, the rounds penetrating the disoriented and shieldless elites, killing them all easily.

She stops and rests, it being around two hours since some Elite zealots had nearly killed her, just being lucky that three army troopers had found her and saved her life. They however hadn't managed to survive in the increasingly hostile environment. Poor guys, she thought. They didn't deserve the ends they got. The roof shakes and begins to come down, and she gets to her feet. Six takes a deep breath, before sprinting out of the building, trying to make it to another ruined structure. A banshee bomb hits near her, sending her sprawling. She immediately climbs back to her feet, heat blistering her back as the Wraith fires its repeating turret. She didn't care, sprinting away and diving into a hole, falling into some sort of tunnel. She stands up and turns on her night vision, walking slowly down the hallway, rifle raised.

Six sighs as she notices only 17 rounds left in her magazine of her rifle. She feels for another clip, finding none. She switches to a stolen plasma pistol, before walking further. She sees a metal door, and rubs dust off of it, noticing that it's a fallout bunker. She sees a dead Helljumper and sighs, taking his ammo before scanning a card he has on him, the door opening. She angrily hits a wall as she enters, seeing smoldering skeletons of civilians and marines alike, even noting several alien bodies. She sees an opening in the roof. Energy projector, probably. She thinks again before scavenging ammo from her fallen allies. She hears footsteps behind her and turns, before a brute slams into her, sending her rolling across the ground. She fires her pistol into it, the plasma bolts doing little as it snarls and charges. She rolls to the side and leaps onto its back, stabbing Emile's kukri into its neck, the alien collapsing dead seconds later. She wipes the blood off, before sheathing the knife.

Six rushes over and slams the door shut, hearing the enraged roars of more brutes down the tunnel. "I probably have a few minutes." She says to herself, before rummaging around the bunker, noticing another dead Spartan, IFF identifying him as from the same squad as those at Aszod, the leader, in fact. Curious, she kneels down, before checking the neural interface at the back of his neck. Sure enough, it was occupied, by an AI. She hesitates for a few seconds, looking at the chip, before she decides to put it into hers. A spike of pain hits her, causing her to cringe before she feels a feeling like ice water flowing throughout her head. _"Who is it?"_ A voice asks.

"SPARTAN B312. Which AI are you?"

The AI hesitates. _"So you're a Spartan, I guess its better than rotting in an old helmet down here and getting glassed. So..."_ The voice gets more confident. " _Do you have a plan for getting out of this hellhole, Spartan?_ "

"I do, hold tight, I intend to get out of here. But really, whats your name?"

" _Eris, and just…..keep safe, there's two of us in this mess, now._ "

"Don't worry." She climbs to her feet, grabbing a rocket launcher from the fallen Spartan. "We're both getting out of here, and we will make the Covenant pay."

She then begins to climb out of the hole in the roof, noting the Phantom with its grav lift activated and dropping off troops, likely hunting for her. Six fires a pair of rockets at a nearby hunter, killing it and angering its partner. She stands ready, while the Hunters weapon glows. A split second before it fires, she rolls out of the way, throwing two plasma grenades in succession at the behemoth, knocking it off balance. She charges and runs up, kicking off its chest and grabbing one of the sensory pins, swinging herself over, sticking a frag grenade into its back, and jumping off. She sprints away, not even stopping as she pulls out her magnum and fires a series of shots at several jackals and grunts, killing them all. She hides behind a rock, and activates a stolen active camo module and moves as fast as she dares towards the Phantom, her camo fading seconds away from the grav beam. An Elite Field Marshall snarls and lunges, her sidestepping and jumping into the grav beam. She arrives to the interior of the vehicle, dispatching the door gunners. She stabs the pilot in the back before deactivating the grav beam.

She hears a snarl and sees the same elite staring at her, energy sword active. "Shit." She says a second before it slashes at her, her barely dodging in the confined space. Six didn't want to risk dancing at this range, so she steps inside of the next swing, grabbing the Sangheili's wrists. It grunts before pushing against her, being stronger than the battle tired Spartan. The plasma blades inch closer, before she kicks it hard in the leg, distracting it long enough to punch it in the face and stab it in the eye. "Die, alien bastard." She hisses as she stabs it again and again, until it collapses dead. She grabs the plasma blade.

The alien craft shakes as a wraith shoots it. "I think it's time for me to go." She says, shoving the pilot out of the cockpit and accelerating the vehicle away. _"Agreed."_ The AI responds before the craft begins ascending, rapidly leaving the atmosphere. A weak encrypted transmission echoes throughout the UNSC E-Band. Eris decodes it, before playing it. _"This is SPARTAN 058 to any remaining UNSC forces on reach, if you can hear me, I'm on Reach Station Gamma, and would appreciate some help. I repeat, this is…"_ The transmission stops. Six changes course, not wanting to leave anyone else behind.

 **Gamma Station, Reach, 22:25, August 30, 2552**

It had been exactly one hour and sixteen minutes, according to her armor, since the Master Chief, John 117, had left her on this station. She supposed it wasn't his fault, she did tell him to leave, after all, but still, it stung. The severely wounded Spartan had crawled away and hid, not proud of it, but now slowly dying as her breath began to leave her. Linda remembered listening helplessly to the ground forces and navy defending Reach as they were all slaughtered, but most of all remembering the mission that had led her into this.

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

It was several hours earlier, just after they had descended deeper into Gamma station. James had just…James had just died, his last words echoing through her head as he was lost in the emptiness of space. She remembered trying to be strong, putting him to the back of her mind as her and John had walked throughout the hallways. They had reached the hangar, seeing a team of marines defend themselves from a horde of Jackals. John had thrown a grenade into their midst, and she had emptied round after round into the aliens, not stopping until the Covenant were all dead. John had left her outside with the marines as he smashed the viewport and put several rounds into the navigation data. More Covenant forces had arrived by then, and the UNSC forces except John had all been inside the Pelican. "Tell the dockmaster AI to open those doors."

"Yes sir." She tried to contract the AI to no avail. "It's not responding. I've got this one Chief, cover me." She left the vehicle and rushed over to the controls while the pelicans chaingun fired at the Covenant forces. "Doors are open Chief, time to g-" She's cut off by several plasma bolts hitting her in the back, her shields flaring as she whirls around to shoot them, only to take plasma shots to the chest, thighs, and one had grazed her face, melting a hole in her visor. She almost screamed, but instead chose to scramble backwards away from her enemies while John fired the Pelican's weapons, distracting the Covenant. She sees her fellow Spartan try and come after her. "No, John get out of here!" She yells as she sees several grunts armed with fuel rod guns. She sees John noticeably hesitate, before the Pelican's door closes and they leave. Several Covenant jackals try to come after her, but she vents the atmosphere in the hangar, sucking most of the covenant out into space. She re-seals the hangar, before she fires her rifle at the remaining two Elites, dispatching them before falling to the ground, feeling her heartbeat slowly get weaker as adrenaline fades. The dying Spartan sends out a distress call, as well as doing what medical attention she can before passing out.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

She groans in pain, before trying to stand, failing. She tries again, barely getting to her knees. The SPARTAN II crawls over to the wall near the door controls, collapsing. " _This is SPARTAN B312 to SPARTAN 058, are you still alive?_ " Linda thinks about that for a moment. "I'm alive, but feeling like I'm in hell."

" _Acknowledged. Would you mind opening the bay doors? I'm in a stolen covenant dropship, and there's to Banshees on my six, so I hope you're ready to close it as soon as I'm through."_

"Alright, give me a time to open them."

" _Alright, six…five…four…three….two…one…NOW!"_ Linda slams her fist onto the button, while holding onto the railing to keep from being sucked out. The purple hull of a Phantom flies through the doors, not even a second later the doors begin to close, slamming shut as the Phantom scrapes on the ground before slamming into the opposite wall, unfortunately, the door had been too slow, and one of the Banshees had boosted through, barely being clipped. The alien flier turns, hovering the air before releasing a steady stream of plasma bolts at the Spartan 2. She ducks behind a console, which rapidly starts to be melted. Linda looks at the crashed Phantom, seeing a black armored gauntlet raise from the wreckage, followed by a black and grey armored Spartan holding a fuel rod gun. "Eat this!"

She yells before firing three shots at the banshee, it trying to avoid them, but failing as the green explosions blacken the vehicle and it falls to the deck, before exploding. Six stands on top of the damaged Phantom, lowering the weapon. "So, do you have a working ship? Because this hunk of crap isn't flying again."

Linda stands up and points to Circumference. "It has a damaged viewport through. And I can't fly it." Six turns around and sizes it up. "I can fly it, but since you're not in to good of shape, get on board, I'll load up some Covie weapons." Linda nods, noticing that the S-III is a lieutenant. She begins walking over to to the disguised prowler, but stops to grab a needle rifle, a plasma repeater, and a gravity hammer, bringing them abourd and setting them inside. Six looks at her. "Lay down, you aren't in any condition to be moving." Linda sighs, but obeys the higher ranked Spartan.

The station suddenly began to shake, Linda stumbling before regaining her balance. "Six, we're out of time. Get on board now!" Six poked her head out of the damaged Phantom, her arms full of Covenant weaponry. "Alright." She jumps out and runs over to the disguised Prowler, setting the weapons inside the door, before looking back and seeing the wounded Spartan 2 fall to one knee, evidently exhausted and too wounded to continue on her own. Six runs over, nearly being crushed by part of the roof. She puts one of Linda's arms over her shoulders and helps her over to the craft, hauling her inside and slamming the button to close the ramp, just as more sections of the roof melt and open, the atmosphere of the station being sucked into the emptiness of space.

Six sets the other spartan in the med bay, before rushing over to the bridge. Eris speaks. _"Noble Six, the bridge viewport is broken, it will not hold an atmosphere. The damage to your armor will also prevent it from protecting you in the lack of said atmosphere."_

Six sighs. "How long till I die of decompression?" She asks.

 _"Approximately seven minutes and twenty seconds."_

"That's enough." The spartan III opens up the bridge, entering and closing it, hearing air leak from her helmet. "Eris, power it up, and get the doors open."

 _"Affirmative."_ The hangar doors open and Circumference's engines fire up, the ship shooting out of the hangar. _"Alert, 1 Covenant corvette and one covenant battlecruiser approaching, six more corvettes working on pulverizing Gamma station. They don't seem to care about us."  
_  
"I'll handle them, give me 60% power to engines, the rest get to the Slipspace generators." Six replies, before the AI gets to work, while Six maneuvers the craft to be accelerating on a vector heading towards a destroyed UNSC carrier. The cruiser launches three plasma torpedoes, but the prowler moves behind the wrecked human ship and the torpedoes melt parts of it instead.

 _"Spartan, six minutes and thirty seconds until you die of decompression. On a completely unrelated note, we have three Hornet nuclear mines, should you wish to leave a present for our friends."  
_  
Six grins. "I have a better idea." The prowler rockets out from behind the hunk of metal, heading on a direct course for the Corvette. It fires pulse lasers, of which Six avoids most of by rolling. She flies upside down compared to the alien craft, flying along its bottom and releasing a mine, accelerating away, before a nuclear firestorm erupts, engulfing the alien vessel, its lack of shielding being its doom, as the fiery hell reaches its reactor, the ship detonating. She grins again. "Eris, slingshot orbit around Reach, we still have some mines left, and our friend the cruiser has yet to taste them."

The AI pauses before responding. _"Aye, plotting course now. SPARTAN B312, did you seriously just take out a single superior covenant vessel with a stealth ship? Also, you have two minutes left."_

"Oh, lock the bridge down, we have a few minutes before re-engaging." The AI complies, before speaking.

 _"Six, atmosphere leaking in several sections of the ship. I took the liberty of sealing those sections, but in the future please try to avoid pulse lasers."_ The Spartan just nods, taking breaths of air while she had the chance, as the ship almost completes its orbit. "Opening the viewport now, take a deep breath while you can." The metal sheet slides up, the atmosphere getting sucked out. Six holding on to avoid being pulled out, before sitting down in the pilots chair, strapping herself in. "Let's do this." Six says as she sees the cruiser moving in on an intercept vector. "Bring it on." She whispers before flying straight towards the cruiser, it firing its pulse lasers, Six flying in a corkscrew to avoid them.

They get hit again, damaging one of their engines. The small craft shakes, but the spartan just corrects the ships flight. "Eris, release mines in 3...2...1...now!" The two mines float towards the covenant vessel's dorsal side, while Six spirals down, flying beside the vessel and getting beneath it, just as the nuclear mines impact the covenant ship, detonating, overloading the shields and scorching the front of the vessel, the prowler remaining undamaged by using the cruiser to take the blast for her. "Eris, slipspace generator?" She asks, as they clear the covenant vessel and head off towards the edge of the system, escaping Reach's gravity well.  
 _  
"Generator at 87% and rising. ETA until 100% ninety seconds. Also, Seraph fighters chasing us, and that cruiser is turning around."_

She curses. "How many fighters?"

 _"Three by four formation, with more on the way, they'll be on us in ten seconds, and we can't fend them all off."_

The craft shakes. _"Noble Six, the Seraphs have begun attacking. I have initiated point defenses, but they are targeting the turrets. Alert, point defense turrets 4 and 5 are destroyed. Turrets 3 and 6 destroyed."_ The AI lets out a quiet sigh as they get a quick break. _"75% of enemy forces neutralized, they are pulling off to regroup, and new enemies are inbound. Slipspace generator at 92%. The ETA 'till 100 is fifty seconds."_  
"I get it. We don't have the time." She groans in frustration. "Well, It's been nice flying with you. Jump, even if the odds say we'll die."

" _On it, Spartan._ " The ship creates a portal in front of it, before flying through, disappearing from normal space, unknown whether it would ever return.

 **Authors Note:** **Well, I hope that was decent. If any of you have any suggestions, please leave a review. If anyone wants to get directly in touch with me, I have a Google plus account,** **Linda 058 Pravdin** **. Just mention this story and you have my full attention. You can PM me, but I likely won't check on it 'till later. Anyways, see you all later, have a nice day.**


End file.
